earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Adam Constantine
History Adam Constantine Missing Data Threat Assessment Resources * Special Cambion Physiology: Cambions are the crossbred offspring of a human and a demon. Cambions usually possess spirits that are a fusion of a human soul and demonic essence. As such, they are considered the inherent counterparts of the Nephilim. The Constantine cambions are a special, elevated form of Cambion, similar to their mother as they also have the essence of Endless heritage and their human parent is a magus. ** Life-Force Absorption: All three of the Constantine Cambions have inherited their mother's Succubus powers. While the three have this ability as part of their birthright, they have yet to master it. Using this ability allows the cambion to drain others of energy when engaged in intimate acts such as kissing. More intimate acts can glean more power from the target but require a more skilled and experienced demon to accomplish. Obviously, Rosacarnis has not allowed her children to develop more advanced techniques. ** Pact Sanctification: Through intimate acts, pacts can be sealed. This is done through the 'Life-Force Absorption' ability but the cambion also channeling some of their own life-force into their partner. The exact nature of the pact and the consequences for violating the agreement vary but at the very least the life-force exchange allows both parties to know if either breaks the pact. ** Demonic Resistance: The Constantine Cambions as part Endless and mostly magus are only affected by the most powerful ** Exorcism: Due to their demonic heritage, the Cambions may be able to exorcise lesser demons simply by verbally commanding the demon to leave their host. ** Teleportation: The Cambions are able to teleport to a certain number of safe areas which they have previously marked with their blood and a demonic glyph. Adam has two safe zones he can teleport to. ** Pyrokinesis: By exerting his will over existing flames, Adam can mentally command the fire and enrich it with infernal essence. ** Superhuman Strength: The cambions can overpower most human victims with ease. Adam has Level I Enhanced Strength. ** Superhuman Speed: In very short bursts, the Cambions can move faster than the eye can see, able to appear and disappear in an instant, within the radius of a small room. Frequent uses of this ability drain essence reserves, leaving the Cambion tired. ** Superhuman Agility: Cambions possess amazing agility. They can climb up walls and jump off buildings without hurting themselves. They also have greater reflexes than humans. ** Superhuman Stamina: Cambions rarely tired from physical exertion alone. They can also take tremendous amounts of pain, far beyond what a mortal human could. ** Healing Factor: Cambions can fully heal from most wounds, including stabs and gunshots, much faster than a human. ** Longevity: Cambions have a slower aging process after reaching twenty-five to thirty-five and while they will die eventually, most simple Cambions can live up to five hundred years, although most of them never make it that far, considering how often they're hunted. It's quite probable the Constantine Cambions can live much longer than this due to their Endless heritage as their mother has lived for several thousands of years. ** Infernal Sorcery: The Cambions can manipulate all manner of essence (except supernal), though their magic will leave an infernal residual signature. The siblings are not particularly adept at sorcery with Adam only recently reaching the first rank of sorcery at Mystik U. Weaknesses * Hallowed Places: Cambions cannot enter holy ground. * Supernal Magic: Angels and heavenly relics are usually more than powerful enough to kill a cambion. Analytics * Physicality: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Occult: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Weapons: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Experience: 2 - Basic / Typical * Ranged: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Strategy: 2 - Basic / TypicalNetwork Files (Extra): Constantine Cambions Trivia and Notes Trivia * Adam Constantine has a Threat Assessment ranking of 44, marking him as an Elevated Threat. Links and References * Appearances of Adam Constantine * Character Gallery: Adam Constantine Category:Characters Category:Mystik U Members Category:Hybrid Category:Laughing Magicians Members Category:Demon Category:Immortality Category:Magic Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Class I Enhanced Strength Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Exorcism Category:Brown Eyes Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Homo Magi Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Gothamite Category:Students Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Constantine Family Category:Endless Family Category:Hell Clan Category:Male Characters Category:Height 5' 9" Category:Subsidiary Reality V Category:Elevated Threat Category:No Dual Identity